supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Toon Zelda
& Sheik son nombres que aparecen en el disco de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. A pesar de que los personajes no aparecen en la versión final del juego, los hackers han descubierto en el disco archivos que delatan que fueron planeados para el juego. Algunos especulan que "Toon Sheik" puede referirse a , ya que Sheik nunca apareció en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta que Sheik nunca apareció en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, junto con el nombre elegido, es posible que se hubiera planeado crear un nuevo modelo de Sheik, de la misma manera en que el personaje normal recibió un nuevo diseño en base a arte conceptual nunca revelado pero últimamente descartado. También existe la posibilidad de que dicho modelo haya sido creado pero nunca se usó en ninguno de los [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|juegos de The Legend of Zelda]]. Debido a que los datos están incompletos, las intenciones originales permanecen desconocidas. Ha de notarse que Toon Zelda aparece como trofeo coleccionable, y Tetra aparece como trofeo y pegatina. Hubo una vez un rumor de que todos estos personajes aparecerían como contenido descargable. Sin embargo, Masahiro Sakurai ha confirmado que Super Smash Bros. Brawl no tendrá contenido descargable en el futuro. Descripción de los trofeos Zelda (Wind Waker) Español right|90px :Zelda (Wind Waker) :La heredera legítima del trono y descendiente de la estirpe real de Hyrule. Puso todo su empeño para terminar sus incesantes batallas de un Ganondorf que, tras resucitar, convirtió a Zelda en su objetivo por ser la portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. De nada le sirvió esconderse en el Castillo de Hyrule, porque Ganondorf la acabó apresando. :*''NGC: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' Inglés :Zelda (Wind Waker) :The rightful successor of the throne and descendant of the true royal bloodline of Hyrule. She strove to put an end to the ongoing battles with Ganondorf. As the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, she became a target of the resurrected Ganondorf. Although she was hidden in Hyrule Castle, Ganondorf managed to find and kidnap her. :*''GCN: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' Tetra Español right|90px :Tetra :La capitana de un barco pirata que surca los mares en busca de tesoros hundidos. Se ha ganado la confianza de muchos por su temperamento. No parece darse cuenta de que es la princesa Zelda. Mascarón Rojo le revela su verdadera identidad cuando Ganondorf se entera de su existencia. Su pose característica es muy simpática: se cruza de brazos y guiña el ojo. :*''NGC: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' :*''NDS: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' Inglés :Tetra :A pirate captain who roams the seas in search of sunken treasure. Her disposition garners trust from her followers. Even she doesn't realize that she's THE Princess Zelda. Once Ganondorf learns of her existence, the King of Red Lions explains to her the truth about her true self. She is often recognized by her cute pose, where she crosses her arms and winks. :*''GCN: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' :*''NDS: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Personajes removidos Categoría:Elementos beta